1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compound 8-N-methylpiperazinyl-N'-carbonyldibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The invention also relates to processes for synthesizing, processes for using, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds of the invention.
2. Prior Art
Compounds wherein the dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene nucleus is bonded at the 8 position through carbonyl or alkylene groups to an amino group are known. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,953,334 describes numerous derivatives of 5-hydroxydibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene and three derivatives of the dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene nucleus, including 8-carboxamidodibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene and 8-aminomethyldibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene. It should be noted that these compounds can also be named as 5,10-methano-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cycloheptene derivatives, and are sometimes thus described in the prior art. These compounds are described as diuretics.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,216,884, a reference published subsequent to the present invention, describes antidepressant and anticonvulsant components wherein an amino residue (--NR.sub.1 R.sub.2) is linked to a dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene nucleus at the 8 position, i.e. an alkylene or alkenylene group.
Neither of these references of the prior art discloses or suggests the use of compounds containing the dibenzobicyclooctadiene nucleus as sedatives and tranquilizers, which is the utility of the compounds of the present invention.
So far as is known, the prior art has not provided N-methylpiperazinylamide derivatives and has not described or suggested the unique and unexpected activity of the compounds of the present invention.
The prior art references further do not disclose or suggest the significance of the geometrical isomerism of compounds of the 8-substituted dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene type. It has been found that the anti-isomeric compounds of the present invention have a significantly improved therapeutic ratio when compared to the corresponding syn-isomer; and for the uses contemplated herein, the compounds having the anti configuration are preferred.